monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetala/Companion
Vetala is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “A present for the boy. Please take this magic stone." (+1 Dark Stone) “A present for the boy. You can have this money that did not dissolve." (+885G) “That feather looks nice. Will you give it to big sister?" (Give Harpy Feather?) *Yes - “You're a good child, huh boy." (+20 Affinity) *No - “That's regrettable, boy." “I wouldn't mind some money. Will you give big sister some?" (Give 531G?) *Yes - “You're a good child, huh boy." (+25 Affinity) *No - “That's regrettable, boy." *Not enough money - “But you don't have any with you. That's pitiful, boy." “That strange meat looks good. Will you give it to big sister?" (Give Sausage?) *Yes - “You're a good child, huh boy." (+30 Affinity) *No - “That's regrettable, boy." “Boy, you look delicious..." “After lots of licking, I am going to eat you. Being digested by me feels really good. ♪" “I will take my time savoring you... Dissolving as I suck on you like candy, Ufufufuu." “The mouth in the center of my body is my real mouth. The mouth in my head is something like an extension." “Cross world contact of the first kind... Big Sister must punish the intruder. ♪" “I'm a bit hungry... I'm going to swallow you whole, boy. ♪" “I don't know where we are. I don't care about that kind of thing." “You can do it with my tongue before I eat you... Let's have some fun, boy. ♪" “You were confirmed as cross world contact of the first kind. You must be eliminated from this world, boy." “I'm tired of eating my own kind... Next is your turn, boy." “I wonder, what am I?" *An apoptosis - “Yeah, I am an elimination feature of space itself. I only eliminate intruders, boy." *A monster - “No, I am not just a monster. My existence did not begin within the bounds of normal logic." *A goblin bottom-feeder - “Making fun of me, boy…" (-5 Affinity) “If I leave here... I wonder if I will be able to eat all the outsiders I could want?" *You can't do that - “That's right, all I can eat... I need to think of how to get out of here, don't I?" (+10 Affinity) *It's all you can eat - “So it's as I thought... I need to think of how to get out of her, don't I?" (+10 Affinity) *You'll be eaten instead - “The outside world is such a frightening place?" (-5 Affinity) “This tongue in my abdomen is pretty skilled. What do you think I can do with it?" *You can extend it at will to capture prey - “Ufufuu, that's right. It will wrap you up and eat you as well, boy." (+10 Affinity) *You can compare alcohol from different countries - “I can't do that. By the way, is alcohol delicious?" *You can tie cherry stems - “You think I can do that sort of thing? Foolish boy…" (-5 Affinity) “Humans only have a mouth in their head. Then are you unable to get true satisfaction from taste?" *It's good enough - “You have no desire, huh? Don't you want to taste with your whole body like I do?" *It is a little unsatisfying - “Is that so? Well, it is necessary to abandon your hopes." *We do have a lower mouth! -”Vulgarity is unbecoming... On a different note, you don't have one. Do you, boy?" (-5 Affinity) “Boy, after I capture you in my mouth and before you are digested... I wonder how many times you will ejaculate?" *That won't happen - “My mouth is very skilled, boy. But how skilled are you?" *Not even once - “There is no man who does not ejaculate as they are eaten by me. You too will release semen without end, boy." *3-4 times - “I wonder if it will end with that many times? The men eaten by me released all the semen they had." *9999 times - “Could you even survive for that many times? Let's give it a try, boy." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I'm hungry... Can I eat the boy's enemies?" With Shinifa: Vetala: “Setting out on a journey is so strange for us… Don’t you think so, Shinifa?” Shinifa: “Aaahaahaaha!” Sonya: “She’s your friend, right? So you understand what she’s saying?” Vetala: “No, I have no idea.” Sonya: “.........” With Kyona: Kyona: "Anteater lick, lick... Woah! What a big mouth!" Vetala: "This tongue and mouth cannot be satisfied with these ants." Kyona: "We don't have any ants that big here..." Vetala: "True, but I'm not limited to just ants..." With Cindy: Cindy: "You are also a predatory type? I want to learn how to bite an entire body." Vetala: "Slowly dissolving your prey in tentacles also sounds fun. Yes, I think I would like that more. Fufufuu." Cindy: "I wish we could switch bodies." Vetala: "At the very least it would be interesting if we could combine bodies." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Big Sister is bored…" Vetala gave a great yawn with her large mouth! “I'm hungry. I wonder if there is anything...?" Vetala is eating some food she stole. “I'm completely bored…" Vetala is secretly playing with matches… The surrounding area caught fire! “Why not play with Big Sister?" Vetala sent a flirtatious glance! However, it looked like a glare! “Free time…" Vetala is in a daze... Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Yoma Category:Doll Category:Tartarus Category:Companions Category:Voracious Monsters